


Skype and Diapers

by Lokuricas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokuricas/pseuds/Lokuricas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel Skype.<br/>Fluff, Daddy!Dean and Daddy!Castiel.<br/>Inspired by this post: http://caremkefo.tumblr.com/post/38735704735/though-hell-should-bar-the-way-astaraels#notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype and Diapers

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be appreciated.  
> I just kinda wrote this on a whim as some form of shitty christmas present for my followers.

Dean was having a good time in California, he couldn’t deny that. The sun was shining bright, everyone looked healthy and Sam’s girlfriend was one hell of a cook (and apparently, so was Sam. Who woulda guessed?). But Dean was missing Castiel and their baby girl, Mary. They had originally meant to come down with him, but Castiel had a last-minute emergency and had to stay home and the both agreed it would be best for Mary to stay at home with Castiel, considering Dean could barely change a diaper without gagging and had once dropped her (it was on the bed, but Castiel had still clipped him around the ear for being, quote, “an assbutt”). Naturally, Sam and Jess were a bit upset, about not getting to see their niece since it had been a few months since they last came to visit Dean and Castiel, but they both acknowledged, if someone begrudgingly, they would have struggled making room for the three of them in their small accommodations.

Dean had been there for three days, soaking up the sun, going out with Sam and Jess, seeing all of Sam’s favourite places, seeing all of Jess’ favourite places and having them announce they were engaged. Dean had phoned Castiel that night and told him the news. Castiel had been thrilled and was even more so, when Dean told him Jess had asked if Mary would be the flower girl. Since that phone call (on his first night there, might Dean add), he hadn’t spoken to Castiel and he wasn’t use to not seeing Mary for so long. He hadn’t had a chance to Skype with him, partially because he’d been too wore out and simply too busy, and partially because between the two of them, they had about as much knowledge on how to use Skype as a person from the 1800s did.

Which is why Sam was sat next to Dean, while Jess was on the phone to Castiel, coaching them both through Skype and how to get it to work? After five minutes of Sam trying to talk Dean through it, Sam had just kicked him off and began to sort it out for him, while Jess was pacing up and down, speaking to Castiel in the same way an over hassled mother would speak to their five-year-old after they’d asked yet another question. “No! No… Castiel, honey, whatever you do don’t press- oh, you already did? Jesus- what, no it’s fine sweetie, we’ll just start again,” she sighed before launching into the “how-to-work-Skype” lecture she’d repeated five times. 

“Done!” Sam declared happily as he gestured to the screen with a sense of pride and triumph about him. It was another hour before Castiel had finally managed to set the damn thing up and Dean was practically buzzing with excitement. Sam and Jess left him alone with his laptop while he and Castiel got connected with each other.

Castiel’s slightly bewildered face popped up on Dean screen, looking the same as he always did, with his big blue eyes, messy dark hair and his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t help the smile that crept on to his face, a smile which Castiel returned only too willingly. “I can see you!” Castiel declared happily as he pulled off his glasses to clean them, revealing the groves on his nose that Dean thought were the most adorable things ever.

“Yeah! We did it-“

“You mean we did it!” Sam shouted from the kitchen. Dean heard the distinct sound of a slap somewhere on Sam’s body and Jess hissing at him.

“Shut up! Give them some private time!” Both Dean and Castiel began to chuckle at the all too clear image of the bitchface Sam would be pulling right now. 

“So, how’s California treating you?” Castiel asked him, while trying to peak around his body and look at Sam’s flat. 

“Not too bad…I keep getting modelling agencies trying to poach me, but as such in the life of someone as beautiful as I am,” Dean sighed, over-dramatically, placing the back of his hand against his forehead and rolling his eyes backward. Castiel snorted loudly at him, half mocking him and half laughing.

“Yes, you are quite the catch. So modest too. They just don’t make them like you anymore, Dean,” Castiel told him, sarcasm heavy in his voice. Dean pulled a tongue at him childishly.

“I am modest! I’m the most modest person in the world!” He told him, who in return, just raised his eyebrow as if to say listen to what you just said. Dean got a shifty about him and just muttered “Shut up.” Castiel had started to laugh at him, when Dean heard a faint gurgling noise in the background. “Hey, is my baby-girl awake?” he asked, trying (and failing) to peer around him. Castiel looked down and smiled.

“Yeah, she must have woke up,” he told him as he bent down to pick her up. “She was sleeping on her play mat again,” he lifted her up so Dean could see her, and vice versa. The second she spotted Dean she broke out in to a gummy two-teethed smile and made a loud gurgling noise.

“Dada!” She gurgled happily. Making grabby hands at the laptop. She turned to Castiel and pulled his at knitted jumper (which Dean hated, but Castiel seemed to love) and said “Daddy,” she pointed to the screen “Dada!”

“Yes Mary, Dada,” Castiel confirmed for her. She squealed delightedly and couldn’t stop the fond, loving, crinkly-eyed smiled that stretched across his face.

“Hey baby-girl!” Dean cooed happily at her as she bounced in happily in Castiel’s lap. Mary was a beautiful kid, no-one could deny that. She was all dimples, with Dean’s big green eyes and long eyelashes and Castiel’s dark black hair and smile. When they had decided they wanted a baby, Castiel’s twin sister, Alice, had graciously agreed to donate an egg to them and carry it for them, so Mary had some of Castiel’s (well, Castiel’s twin, same difference) genes and some of Dean’s. They had been eternally grateful. 

“Dada!” She squealed again happily, he hair falling all in her face. She launched into a long string off nonsensical gibberish, which sounded like “abba-de-so-mulls-dee-baa-abss-ba-yee” which sounded like her way of telling a story. Castiel was smiling behind her had he buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply, while Dean nodded attentively.

“Ahh, really?” He said with over-exaggerated large eyes, and apparently, she understood because she nodded seriously, with equally wide eyes. Dean smiled at her. “Are you missing Dada, baby? Because Dada’s missing you!” He told her. Again she nodded.

 

“Dada,” she seemed to struggle for a moment, scrunching her face up in an almost comical way before she just simply said “home!” She turned to Castiel and tugged at his jumper again and repeated “Dada, home!” Castiel nodded her.

“Yeah, Dada’s coming home in a few days,” Castiel nodded. She turned back to Dean and lifted her chubby arms with her palms turned upward looking vaguely confused, her mouth open. Dean smiled at her expression.

“I’ll be home soon, baby,” Dean told her. She pouted at him, with her eyebrows furrowed in way that made her look ridiculously like Castiel.

“Now!” She told him, angrily. Dean and Castiel chuckled at her.

“Soon,” Dean promised her. She continued to pout for a few moments while she considered it, until she nodded at him and smiled. 

“Soon,” she said, struggling over the new word, which ended up sounding more like “’oon,” Dean and Castiel grinned at each other, in the way they always did when she said a new word. It was the kinda smug grin that said our daughter’s a genius. She turned to Castiel and pointed to the floor, telling him she wanted to go down and play with whatever toys were scattered around the room. After he put her down, he smiled up at Dean.

“I miss you,” he told him, just as Mary threw a teddy bear at him. Dean chuckled quietly.

“I miss you too, Cas,” he replied, “I can’t wait to come home, Jess has already booked a fitting for Mary at the bride place near us. She’s told me to take pictures,” Dean laughed with Castiel.

“She’s going to look adorable!” Castiel squealed, letting his inner flamboyant gay man come out. Dean decided to let it slide just this once in favour of saying:

“When does she ever not?” Castiel nodded slightly, with a small grin.

“True, true…”


End file.
